eL to the O to the Vi to the I (LOVE)
by monkeyspider288
Summary: Seketika perasaanya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang aneh dan menyenangkan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, perasaan aneh itu membuat nya tersadar bahwa Ia telah 'jatuh cinta' dengan seorang 'Huang Zi Tao'. FF TaoHun


**eL to the O to the Vi to the I**

** (L.O.V.E)**

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tengah duduk sambil melamun dengan mata yang nyaris menutup di bangkunya,tak lama laki-laki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bangkunya. "Sehun!Hey Sehun!"Seru seorang laki-laki sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya yang tengah tertidur di bangkunya tersebut, Sehun yaitu laki-laki yang tertidur itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah melas nya, "Aish, apaan sih? Kamu ngganggu tidur ku tau!" seru Sehun kesal, "Tidur nya di lanjut in nanti aja, sekarang aku mau kasih tau kamu sesuatu yang pasti nanti kamu heboh!"

"Apa?"

"Foto Huang Zi Tao pas kejuaraan kemarin baru aja dipasang!" Mata Sehun yang sipit seperti bulan sabit langsung membulat bagaikan bulan purnama,

"Beneran Baek?!" tanya Sehun, laki-laki yang di panggil Baek yang bernama asli Baekhyun itu menganggukkan kepala "Coba liat aja sendiri!" tambah Baekhyun. Dengan semangat yang membara Sehun langsung bangkit dari kursinya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas "Ayo Baek!" serunya semangat.

~TaoHun~

"Ya ampun, Kakak Wushu keren banget!" seru Sehun histeris setelah melihat foto laki-laki bernama Huang Zi Tao di mading sekolah, mumpung koridor sedang sepi. "Biasa aja deh Sehun, liat fotonya aja kamu udah histeris apalagi ketemu langsung!" Sehun hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan teriakkan yang tertahan.

Suasana dalam kelas Sehun dan Baekhyun saat itu sangat ramai karena saat itu adalah jam kosong, sehingga para siswa asyik sendiri dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Terlihat Sehun dan Baekhyun tampak asyik mengobrol kan sesuatu,

"Eh Hun, kita nanti pulang jam 3 kan?" tanya Baekhyun, Sehun mengangguk "Kurang 15 menit lagi Baek! Aku gak sabar pengen pulang, daripada nganggur gini enaknya bermesraan sama bantal guling" kata Sehun "He'em aku gak sabar ketemu Papa sama Mama ku, mereka baru pulang dari Busan loh Hun!"

"Baru pulang dari Busan? Jangan lupa ya Baek oleh-olehnya" kata Sehun dengan nada jahil, Baekhyun hanya membalas nya dengan acungan jempol.

~TaoHun~

Teeeeet Teeeeet

Bel tanda pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, hampir seluruh siswa yang berada di kelas berteriak 'Yes'. Guru yang berada di kelas pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah muridnya.

~TaoHun~

"Yes, akhirnya pulang setelah penantian yang setengah abad!" kata Sehun di lebih-lebihkan sambil membereskan alat tulis dan sebagainya, "Berlebihan banget kamu Hun, kan kita Cuma nunggu 45 menit" balas Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dengan barang-barang nya yang sudah berada di dalam tas. "Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sehun kepada Baekhyun. "Eh tunggu teman-teman, seluruh siswa yang piket hari ini di harap jangan pulang dulu!" Teriak seorang sekretaris di kelas Sehun, mendengar itu wajah Sehun langsung ditekuk ' aku hari ini kan piket' batinnya. "Kamu piket kan Hun?" tanya Baekhyun,Sehun mengangguk lemas "Aku tinggal dulu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Nggak apa-apa Baek,kamu pulang duluan aja!" jawab Sehun, kemudian meletakkan kembali tas nya ke bangkunya lalu mengambil sapu di sudut kelas dan mulai menyapu bersama dengan teman-temannya yang piket hari ini.

~TaoHun~

Sehun menghela nafasnya, sudah 15 menit Ia menunggu Bus , tapi tidak lewat lewat juga padahal hari sudah semakin sore. "Aish! Aku lupa bawa Hp lagi!" gerutunya. Sehun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk mengusir bosan, kemudian matanya langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat ada sebuah kedai di dekat sekolahnya yang menjual BubbleTea karena itu minuman favoritnya. Sehun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk memastikan jika belum ada bus yang mendekat, setelah itu dia berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju penjual BubbleTea tersebut.

~TaoHun~

"Aaargh!" Sehun mengerang kesal, pasalnya dari tadi sama sekali belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sebuah bus. Bahkan gelas BubbleTea ke dua nya pun sudah hampir kosong. Tiba-tiba Sehun menangkap sosok seseorang bertubuh tinggi berjalan menuju halte, Sehun menoleh, matanya membulat. Ia meremas gelas BubbleTea itu kuat, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Dia.

Sesosok itu.

Huang Zi Tao.

Laki-laki yang dia kagumi atau malah Ia sukai. Sehun langsung menunduk saat merasa laki-laki itu semakin dekat dengan halte. Jantung Sehun bekerja lebih cepat daripada ketika Ia berlari mengejar bus agar tidak telat ke sekolah.

Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat, Sehun hanya bisa menunduk sambil meremas gelas BubbleTea nya. "Hai dek, lagi nungguin jemputan ya?" Tanya Huang Zi Tao ketika sudah duduk di samping Sehun, Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya gugup. Sungguh tak pernah Ia pikirkan bahwa Ia bisa memandang Tao dengan jarak yang dekat, Ia bahkan masih dua kali ini melihat wujud Tao yang asli bukan dari foto. "Ng-nggak Kak, aku lagi nunggu bus" jawab Sehun lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, Tao yang disampingnya hanya mengangguk mengerti. 'Aduh! Sehun o'on harusnya kamu tanya balik' batin Sehun, ingin sebenarnya Ia bertanya tapi gugupnya luar biasa.

Hening. Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil melihat kendaraan yang melintas di hadapan mereka. Sehun merasa tenggorokannya kering,lalu menyesap BubbleTea nya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Sudah lama nunggunya dek?" tanya Tao lagi,

"Ngg, Iya kak!" jawab Sehun, Ia ragu harus ngomong apa,

"Kalo Kakak? Nunggu jemputan atau Bus?" akhirnya kalimat itu keluar juga dari mulut Sehun setelah membutuhkan waktu berpikir yang cukup lama "Aku nunggu jemputan" Sehun mengangguk paham. Dari dalam hati Sehun yang paling dalam(?) Ia sangat senang dengan keadaan seperti ini, dimana Tao-idolanya- sekarang duduk di sampingnya, dengan keadaan yang Sehun senang. Tetapi di hatinya yang tidak begitu dalam-dalam amat(?) Sehun juga sangat menginginkan agar Tao cepat pulang karena dia sangat gugup, dan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih tak ingin Tao mendengar degup jantungnya, dan juga Sehun tak ingin mati muda karena penyakit jantung.

Detik berikutnya Ia mengingat perkataan Baekhyun tadi, melihat seorang Huang Zi Tao hanya dalam bentuk foto saja Sehun sudah histeris, apalagi ketika melihat wujud aslinya. Ingin sebenarnya Ia berteriak-teriak histeris, namun mengingat Tao ada didekatnya dan berjarak kurang dari satu meter dan juga sedang tidak ada seorang Byun Baekhyun disitu.

~TaoHun~

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, ibu Sehun datang untuk menjemput Sehun, karena terlalu khawatir dengan Sehun yang belum pulang-pulang. Sehun langsung melonjak girang ketika malihat ibunya datang menjemputnya. "Mama!" serunya senang, menghiraukan Tao yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

~TaoHun~

"Haaaahhh…. Akhirnya sampai juga dirumah" kata Sehun sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjang empuknya tanpa melepas seragamnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, lalu kemudian membuka nya nya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia kemudian tersenyum mengingat pertemuan keduanya dengan Tao, itu bahkan lebih baik dari pada pertemuan pertamanya dimana dia hanya melihat Tao dari jauh. Sehun mengingat-ngingat suara Tao tadi ketika bertanya dengannya seakan peduli. Seketika perasaanya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang aneh dan menyenangkan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, perasaan aneh itu membuat nya tersadar bahwa Ia telah 'jatuh cinta' dengan seorang

'**Huang Zi Tao'.**

**TBC.**


End file.
